I'll Be Whistling
by Shadray
Summary: Okay, so now, Tidus knows he's a dream. He knows he will fade once the Fayth are at rest. But he doesn't know how Yuna will react when she finds out. How can he tell her? Through a poem?


**A/N: Okay. Well, here I am again, procrastinating on my other stories (ESPECIALLY "Final Truth"). Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by like. . .Wednesday or Thursday. But until then, PLEASE read my other one-shot (on FFX) and the new story that I just put up (on FFX-2). Just please visit my author's page and read them. **

**BUT before you even do that, read this! **

**'Tis a poem/letter from Tidus's thoughts, and it occurs during that bondfire in Zanarkand (in the beginning of the game, where tidus is like, "This may be my last chance"). My first poem fic, please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh, and I'm not putting an Author's Note and the end of it, because it would ruin everything. So remember to PLEASE read my other fics, especially the FFX-2 one ("A Pilgrimage of a Thousand Words"), even if you haven't even started playing the game. There are no spoilers.**

**Anyway, here's the poem/letter from Tidus to Yuna!**

"I'll Be Whistling"  
  
Yuna?  
I'm glad you're reading this;  
I need to tell you something  
Before. . .before I leave.  
Yes, I said "leave".  
I don't have time to explain too much,  
So I'll just start here.

Since that first day in Besaid Village when I saw  
Your immaculate eyes,  
I've felt the same about you.  
You. . .have sunshine on dismal days.  
You're always there when I'm in need of a smile.  
So, as I look out into this never-ending city,  
I think of you.

Your hair,  
Your eyes,  
Your lips.  
All so beautiful.  
They're all a part of who you are  
And because of that,  
I'll miss you.

So. . .uh. . .yeah.  
I'm bad at this kinda stuff.  
Anyway,  
Just let me keep going.

I'm not what you think I am.  
Well, I am, but,  
At the same time, I'm not.  
Or. . .at least, that's what the Fayth say.  
Once they stop their dreaming, I'll fade into nothing but pyreflies.  
So, I'm writing this for you. . .before it happens.

And since I won't be here to say goodbye after I leave,  
I want to _now_.

To everyone:

Rikku, you were the first friend I had here,  
And you were always worth a good laugh.  
It's just. . .right now, I don't feel like laughing.  
And even though you are the most hyper person on the face of this earth,  
I know I'll miss you.

Lulu?  
You have such an "original" name!  
You were the one who first told me about many things  
That I never would have understood.  
And for that, I thank you.  
Your grave personality showed me that  
I can only count of myself to do what's right.

This one's for Wakka, ya?  
You were da one who taught me many things.  
Your accent was obviously fake,  
But you were da one who told me of Sin and Yevon.  
Widdout you, brudda, I wouldn't know Yuna, ya?

Um. . .  
I guess I have to say something to Kimahri now. Ugh.  
Well, we sure had an interesting encounter,  
And you sure showed those _punks_, Biran and Yenke.  
Keep it up.  
Oh, and I'm sure you'll get your horn back one day.

Auron.  
You've been a real help to me—  
And my dad, too.  
So,  
Thanks.

And last but not least,  
You, Yuna.

That day in Macalania was the happiest day in my life.  
When I saw your tears treading down those lovely eyes of yours,  
I wondered what I could do to help.  
And then it happened.  
It seemed as if time stopped.  
And to me, it did, because the only thing that mattered was you.  
_You are perfect._

So as we sit, huddled around this bonfire in Zanarkand,  
I look into your eyes,  
And I see you looking into mine.  
It seems as though whenever I look away,  
I feel incomplete.

So. . .  
I'm not looking away.

I know we've come close to the end of our journey,  
But we still have Sin to defeat—  
Once and for all.  
The pilgrimage is not over, Yuna. . .  
Not yet.  
And I plan to stay with you until it is.

But once it ends,  
There are a few things I want you to remember.

_One._  
I'll miss you  
And I'll keep you in my thoughts  
Forever.  
Don't forget that, Yuna.  
_Two_,  
It wasn't my intention to leave. . .  
So please. . .  
Don't cry.

But more than anything else,  
I want you to remember  
That you will never be alone.  
So keep your head up;  
Yevon will be with you.  
And so will I.

_I love you, Yuna._

I'll be whistling.


End file.
